


Got It Bad

by disasterdabbler



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, alternate universe - jeice is a pro baseball player an burter is a florist, i'll add tags as i update!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterdabbler/pseuds/disasterdabbler
Summary: Jeice has just been traded to the Dragons, a small-town team that he played against in the last game of the season. At that game, he spotted a very large, very blue someone trying to hide in the bushes (trying being the key word). When moving day comes and this strange person ofers to help, Jeice is more than happy to let them, for several reasons.





	Got It Bad

It was the last game of the season, a cool October day, and Jeice was up to bat- but he was distracted. While in the dugout, he’d spotted someone hiding in the bushes outside the field. Well, they were _trying_ to hide, but their size had made it rather difficult, their head sticking out about a foot from the top of the bush.

After the game- a victory for his team- Jeice had all but forgotten about this stranger. Then, on his way out of the small stadium he ran face-first into something, landing on his ass and dropping his helmet in the process.

“Oi, what the hell? Watch where you’re going!” he said as he rose and searched for his helmet.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention at all, let me get that for you,” the something, which turned out to be a someone, replied, crouching to reach for the helmet. He found it in the dirt under a bush, and that’s when Jeice realized something.

“Hey, wait a second…didn’t I see you hiding in the bushes during the game?”

The stranger flushed indigo.

“You, ah, saw me?”

“Mate, I think just standing on the sidewalk- y’know, _not_ in the bush- would’ve served ya better if you didn’t want to be seen.”

“Hey,” now it was the stranger’s turn to realize something, “You were playing for the opposing team, weren’t you? The Chimeras?”

Jeice reached out for his helmet when it was offered, noting when the other stood just how _tall_ he was.

“Yeah, that’s right. Um, thanks.”

“No problem- I made you drop it, after all,” he scratched at the back of his neck, “Your name- it was Jeice, wasn’t it?”

“Yep! What about you?” Jeice inquired with a grin. He’d never really enjoyed talking to fans all that much in the past, but this one was calm enough- even if he did seem a bit starstruck.

“Burter- my name is Burter,” the stranger replied, looking shocked that the smaller man had cared.

“Well, Burter, it’s been nice talking to you! Maybe we’ll be seeing more of each other, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Burter said without really thinking. After all, what would a pro baseball player possibly want from a town like _this?_ If he had thought about it, he’d probably have realized that the likelihood of them ever meeting again was slim.

Fortunately for Burter, those chances were about to skyrocket.

Not three weeks later did Jeice find out that he’d been traded to the Dragons- a good enough team from a small town that had apparently paid a pretty penny for him. Now if only he could remember why that team and its town stuck out in his head.

After another month, Jeice had found an apartment near said town, and moving day had arrived. He’d managed to fit all of his stuff into one load with a bit of Tetris-level finagling. Jeice pulled up to his new residence in the truck, and though it was much earlier than he’d have _liked_ to be up on his day off, he was ready to start unpacking.

Jeice made his way up to his apartment on the third floor, several precariously stacked boxes threatening to topple and obscuring his vision slightly. Upon reaching his apartment, he realized he’d have to set the boxes down to grab his keys. Naturally, his stubbornness won out and he wound up leaning against the boxes- which were trapped between his body and the wall next to the door- so that he could fish around in his pocket for the keys to his new place.

Thankfully, a helpful neighbor showed up before anything could go wrong.

“Need a hand?”

Jeice turned to locate the voice, finding that attached to it was a blue, reptilian-looking man standing about eight feet tall. What bothered Jeice was that he couldn’t place where he knew him from, but he knew that he _did._

“Uh- yeah, um, could you take these for a sec?” he said, pulling his weight away from the boxes and offering them up. “Say,” he started as he pulled his keys out- turns out he’d been looking in the wrong pocket, “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Um, yeah- well, not really- uh,” the neighbor stuttered, “We, ah, we met about a month and a half ago. Outside the field, next town over?”

Jeice looked at his apparently not-so-new acquaintance, perplexed, as he opened the door. He thought for a moment before remembering. “Oh! _That’s_ why this team sounded so familiar- the last game of the season, yeah? Bush guy!”

The alleged “bush guy” flushed a deep indigo, stammering “B-bush guy?”

“Yeah! I saw you in the bushes outside the field during the game, right? We ran into each other after?” Jeice lead the way in, gesturing for Bush Guy to set the boxes down.

“I mean-” he set them down carefully, “yeah, that. That happened.”

“Shit, what was your name again? Seeing as we’re gonna be neighbors and all!” Jeice walked back into the hall- what could a this hurt? He didn’t need to have the moving van back until tomorrow anyway.

“Burter. And, um, I seem to have forgotten yours as well.”

“Jeice!” he smiled, “Alright, I hate to cut this short, but I’ve got a crapload of stuff to move before tomorrow evening. Catch ya later?”

“You’re moving on your own?” Burter was incredulous- people _always_ moved with the help of friends, didn’t they?

“Well, I was gonna, yeah,” Jeice answered. What was so weird about that?

“Really? Well, not anymore you’re not.”

“Y’offering to help me move? You don’t have anything better to do?”

“Not today! Now let’s get going.” And with that, he made his way down the stairs.

“Huh. What a weird guy…” Jeice said aloud to himself. He started down the stairs, following his new neighbor.

Several hours later, they’d moved about half the truck into the apartment. Jeice’s hair was up with a ponytail, Burter’s letterman jacket tied around his hips. It was about noon, and the two decided it was time for a lunch break.

“Know anywhere good around here?” Jeice asked.

“Well, there’s a good Thai place nearby,” Burter offered, “did you have anything specific in mind?”

“Hmm…I’m feeling burgers, actually.”

“Oh! There’s an amazing burger joint- it’s about a five minute walk from here!”

“Rad! I’m starved, let’s go!” With that, Jeice gestured for Burter to lead the way, and they were off.

As they walked, they talked about mundane things- the weather, their apartment, and eventually Jeice asked about Burter’s job.

“Oh, I work at a flower shop about five minutes from the apartment in the other direction.”

“Really?” Jeice looked up at the taller man, “Hadn’t pegged you for the florist type.”

“Er, yeah- most people don’t,” Burter replied, sounding only slightly awkward.

“Huh. Oh, is this the place?” the shorter asked as they approached a small diner.

“Hm? Ah, yeah, this is it!” Burter opened the door for Jeice, who thanked him and walked in.

After surveying the menu, the pair was ready to order.

“It’s my treat,” Jeice said, pulling out his wallet, “y’know, as thanks for helping me move.”

“Huh? You, uh, really don’t have to…”

“Don’t worry about it, mate- now go on and order!” And so they did.

Several minutes later, they were sitting at a booth in the near-empty restaurant.

“Aw, crap- they put tomatoes on it!” Jeice lamented as he inspected his burger, “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to like tomatoes would ya?”

“Mm-?” Burter had already dug in, but responded after a moment of chewing, “Yeah, actually. Hand ‘em over.”

“Here,” Jeice held the offending fruit out for his new friend to take, “Can’t understand how people eat these…they’re fruits, but you know if you put ‘em in a fruit salad you’d get smacked.”

“Hm, yeah,” Burter paused to arrange the tomatoes in his burger, “fruits by nature, vegetables by…everything else. I do like them, though.” He took another bite, effectively ending the discussion.

They sat there eating in companionable silence for several minutes, until they were both left picking at french fries.

“Okay, riddle me this-” came Jeice’s inquisitive voice, “why does ketchup taste so much different from tomatoes?”

“Sugar,” said Burter simply.

“Fair. Whaddaya say we get back? Shit’s not gonna move itself,” Jeice paused, “I mean, if you still wanna help, that is.”

“What, you think I’m just gonna leave you to finish this on your own?” Burter chuckled. “Besides, I saw how much is still in that truck- you’re gonna need my help if you want to get to sleep before three in the morning.”

Jeice snorted. “Who says I _ever_ get to sleep before three?”

“Oh, _excuse_ me, mister playboy,” the taller teased, keeping his tone light, “I wasn’t thinking. The women must fall all over themselves trying to get into your bed, right?”

Jeice let out a guffaw at that. “Listen mate, while you’re not _wrong,_ they, ah, ain’t exactly my cup of tea, ya get me?”

“That so?” Burter responded, taking a sip of his soda.

“Did I _seem_ straight to you?” A smirk played at Jeice’s lips. “Please, tell me what made you think that so I can correct it immediately.”

“Honestly, I think it was the whole pro baseball player thing- that whole jock stereotype? Dunno! My bad, though- I guess I just sort of assumed.”

“You’re good, dude. Don’t worry about it- happens all the time,” Jeice said, getting up from his seat. “C’mon, since you’re so enthusiastic about helping.”

Burter rose, and Jeice led the way, figuring he could manage to remember the way back. They walked together, Jeice asking questions about various businesses and landmarks, Burter answering them as best he could, until they reached the apartment. Once there, they continued their task of moving Jeice’s things well into the evening.

“That looks like the last of it!” Jeice exclaimed, pushing his hair back and out of his face.

“Well, that only took…nine hours,” said Burter, wiping sweat from his own brow.

“Gods, is that all? Feels like we’ve been at it for days…” Jeice plopped down the sofa, looking about ready to curl up right there.

“Well, at least you’ll be able to get the moving van back tomorrow, right?” Burter mused, taking a place at other end.

“Yep! Day after I’ve gotta hit the gym- can’t fall outta shape, y’know? Wouldn’t want to disappoint my new team.”

“What was today then? Warmup? We _did_ trek up three flights of stairs with this thing,” Burter retorted, patting the cushion between them.

“Y’know what? Fair. Maybe I’ll take the rest of the week off.”

“...It’s Tuesday.”

“And? Dragons practice twice a week during off-season, but the manager said I can skip this week ‘cause of the move. Maybe you ‘n I could hang out or somethin’, too-” Jeice seemed to realize that his new neighbor might have plans or perhaps just wouldn't _want_ to, “If you’re not busy, that is.”

“Hm, I work most of this week but maybe we could get together Saturday?” Burter mused, going over his schedule in his head, “I work that morning, but we could definitely do something in the affternoon. How about it?”

“Sounds great!” Jeice grinned, “Uh, I didn’t really think about what we’d do, and since I don’t really know the area…Hm.”

“Eh, if all else fails, we can go see a movie.” Burter hadn’t really thought of that either, but oh well.

“That’ll work. Oh, shit, I almost forgot- gimme your number, yeah? That way you can lemme know what time you’re comin’ over Saturday. Here,” Jeice pulled out his phone, pulling up the page for Burter to add his number.

Burter took the phone and did just that, handing it back once finished. “All right, I’ve got work in the morning, but hit me up if you need anything, okay? My boss is pretty lenient about me being on my phone, so long as it’s not in front of customers, so don’t hesitate. I’m gonna head back to my place- gotta find some dinner.”

“Yeah, I was about to kick you out anyway- have a nice night, yeah?”

“You too, Jeice,” Burter stood, waved, and closed the door on his way out.

Jeice lifted his hand in a half-hearted return of the gesture, putting his hands over his face and groaning into them once Burter shut the door. While the activities of the day had worn him out, what was going on in his head tired him out far more than his weary muscles. By the end of the day, Jeice had realized that he had it __bad__ for Burter.

It was _not_ going to be fun trying to fall asleep tonight.


End file.
